To Forget
by Zeldafreak84067
Summary: When a storm knocks Tetra from the crows nest she looses her memory. Will Link be able to help Tetra when all she remebers is herself as Princess Zelda and that she's married to Link; or will she be stuck that way forever? (New Summary) ::Complete::
1. The Storm

To Forget  
  
Chapter One: The Storm  
  
Tetra was standing on the crow's nest of her ship; she was using Link telescope that she borrowed from him to looked out across the vast sea, she was looking for the island that they were sailing to; she knew that they would have to get there soon, for there was a storm that was coming over the horizon and if they didn't get to that island fast they would loose any chance of getting there and they would be stuck in the middle of the storm.  
  
Tetra put the telescope away, and looked down among her crew; they were rushing around the boat trying to find anyway to be able to get the boat to the island any sooner. Suddenly thunder struck across the sky.  
  
"The storms getting closer," Tetra yelled "Hurry,"  
  
"Where going as fast as we can miss," Yelled Gonzo  
  
"I know but this storm is going to be on top of us soon," she said, "and if it is then we're going to be in deep trouble."  
  
"Right Miss," replied Gonzo.  
  
Suddenly the wind died, and the darkened clouds settled on top of them.  
  
"It's too late," Tetra whispered,  
  
The rain began pouring upon, and too strong of winds began blowing, sending waves of water pounding agents the side of the boat.  
  
The boat was rocking back and forth, and her crew (including Link) that were working in the bottom of the deck of the boat, came rushing up to the main deck.  
  
"What happen," yelled Nudge finally reaching the top of the stairs.  
  
"The storm is on top of us," yelled Tetra down, "Where stuck in the middle of it until it dies down."  
  
"What should we do miss," yelled Gonzo.  
  
"Gonzo you and some of the other men take down the sail, and make sure that the ship is secure then everyone go back down to the lower levels and wait out the storm."  
  
"Yes Miss," replied the pirates and they began taking down the sail.  
  
Link climbed the latter of the crows nest and joined Tetra at the top.  
  
"Tetra" said Link once he reached the top, "you have to get down, it really dangerous up here with this heavy of winds,"  
  
She looked at Link now standing next to her, "Alright," she said, "But I want to make sure that everything is secure before we go inside,"  
  
"Alright" he said  
  
Suddenly a huge wave hit the side of the boat, and Tetra was thrown over the side of the crows nest.  
  
"Tetra!" yelled Link and she fell and landed on a pile of soft cloths that were lying on deck.  
  
All of her men came rushing over to her, Tetra laid Link made it down from the crows nest in a hurry, and rushed to her side.  
  
He felt for a pulse, and there was one, "She still alive" replied Link, "we have to get her inside."  
  
"I'll take her," said Gonzo, and he picked her up and carried her to her room.  
  
"The rest of you" replied Link, "Finish Tetra orders and then hurry inside and stay there until the storm is over."  
  
"Yes sir," replied the men.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is something I wrote when I had writers block and I don't know if it any good, so if I don't get good reviews I'll remove it. Oh and sorry for such a short chapter, I really hope the next one will be longer if I write it, I've tried my best on spelling and using quotations so please read and review, no flames. 


	2. Who am I?

Chapter Two: Who am I?  
  
Tetra laid in her bed, uncondensed for three days now, Link had never left her side, he felt so guilty he was standing right there and she fell and there was nothing her could do to help her.  
  
Link looked at the pale girls face; she lay there so peacefully, and it made Link feel even guiltier about what happen.  
  
How could something like this happen how could he have even let it happen, Link thought to himself as he watched poor Tetra laying there.  
  
Tetra began moving and her eyelids open to revile her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Tetra?" asked Link  
  
Tetra looked at him, as though she didn't know what to say she was in a shocked state, and all of a sudden she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Tetra?" said a very shocked Link  
  
She still said nothing, but held Link close to her, and wept.  
  
"Tetra what's wrong," asked Link, "Why are you upset."  
  
"Who this Tetra you keep talking about," mumbled Tetra,  
  
"What?"  
  
She pulled awake from Link and look in his eyes, "Who is this Tetra you taking about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Link, "Your Tetra,"  
  
"No, I'm not Tetra," said Tetra now standing "My name is Princess Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and you're my husband Link, Hero of the Winds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I am so very sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to leave this one on a cliffhanger, I really hope you like this chapter, and I hope the next chapter will be longer, I've tried my best on spelling and using quotations so please read and review, no flames. 


	3. Old Memories

Chapter 3: Old Memories  
  
Link was shocked, he had no idea what to say, he sat there staring at Tetra, or Zelda or who ever she was and couldn't say anything.  
  
"Oh, Link," said Zelda, hugged him again,  
  
"Wait," said Link, trying to get out of Tetra grasp, "What do you mean I'm your husband?  
  
Zelda laughed, "Link don't you remember, right after you defeated ganondorf and save Hyrule, we were married, then you left me, you won't know how worried I was about you when you left, and you were gone, it's been so long since I've seen you,"  
  
It's been so long since you've seen me what's that suppose to mean Tetra."  
  
"I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE; I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS TETRA IS! I'M PRINCESS ZELDA," shouted Zelda  
  
"Alright sorry, Zelda," said Link, "Don't you remember we defeated Ganondorf together,"  
  
"No.said Zelda, "I do remember you coming to my rescue when I was trapped, and we fought on top of my castle and my father there thanking you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And that's all I remember,.no wait I do remember you left me, you left after you defeated ganondorf and I didn't see you in the longest time and I was so upset and angry at you and.and.and."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I remember I'm still angry at you, Get Out and she shoved Link out of the door and slammed it in his face."  
  
"Zelda." began Link  
  
"Go away!" shouted Zelda  
  
Link sighted sat down by her door.  
  
Zelda stood in the room alone, this place was strange to her, and "What am I doing her?" she thought, "Why am I not in my castle?"  
  
Then she looked at her self in the mirror, "What are these filthy garments of clothing I have on, "where are my royal dresses?"  
  
Zelda walked over to a cabinet along the side of her room, opened the doors and had a looked inside, all the outfits inside were all the same?  
  
"Oh great," said Zelda, "how is a princess suppose to look presentable to the public if she doesn't have her royal dresses?"  
  
Zelda was about to shut the cabinet up when she saw something in the back of the closet she moved the other garments out of the way and there was a dress in the back, a beautiful dress of pink, it had a pink top and pink skirt, with gold lining around the neck and waste of the dress, and had a blue piece of cloth that was sewn onto the skirt that had a picture of the Triforce on it.  
  
"This is perfect," said Zelda  
  
Link had been waiting outside of Tetra.or Zelda's room for a long time now, she hasn't spoken to him since she kick him out of her room.  
  
Suddenly the door knob on the door began to rattle and the door swung open  
  
"Zelda!" said Link standing up, and was in shock.  
  
Zelda stood there her blond her about her shoulders in the royal dress that she was in when ganondorf first took her, and the golden crown of the princess sat in her hair.  
  
"Zelda?" said Link in shock since she hasn't see her in that dress since when he fought ganondorf, he'd forgot how beautiful that dress made her look.  
  
"What are you staring at?" said Zelda,  
  
"You, you look great!"  
  
Zelda smile, "Well of course a princess has to look nice when she goes out in public."  
  
"Out in public." began Link, "Zelda wait your not going to."  
  
But she had already passed him and was heading up the stairs to the main deck of the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm back! Yes, and finally, another chapter, I hope this one wasn't to much of a cliffhanger, I really hope you like this chapter, Tell what you think, alright so I've tried my best on spelling and using quotations so please read and review, no flames, be nice to me I take thing people say to heart! 


	4. The Truth about Hyrule

Chapter Four: The Truth about Hyrule  
  
As Zelda reached the upper decks of the ship she walked out on to the ship and shielded her eyes from the blazing sun.  
  
"It's really bright out today." Said Zelda, then was suddenly gripped in a big hug by a weeping man.  
  
"Tetra.Tetra oh Miss Tetra," said Gonzo "Your Ok,"  
  
"Who are you let go of me!" shouted Zelda, and broke free of his hug.  
  
"Miss?" asked Gonzo  
  
She looked around the ship, and all of her men were looking at her.  
  
"Who are all you people where am I where's Link and where is Hyrule," she asked.  
  
All of the men looked at her strangely thinking she was crazy.  
  
"Mako," said Gonzo, "Go get Link."  
  
Mako nodded and then he hurried down the steps.  
  
Moments later Link and Mako appeared back up stairs.  
  
"Link," she said running over to him and hugging him.  
  
All the men where in shock.  
  
"Who are these people Link." She asked, "And where are we, where's Hyrule?"  
  
Link bit his bottom lip and had a dread of responding.  
  
"Link?" she asked again  
  
He sighed, "Zelda Hyrule is gone,"  
  
She gasped "What do you mean gone?"  
  
"The land that you know of Hyrule was buried under these waters you see around us a long time ago, it rest at the bottom of the ocean.  
  
She had and expression of pure horror on her face and tears were streaming from her eyes.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"What," he asked,  
  
"She looked up at him, "No," she screamed at him that can't be true, it can't it can't be true, you lie,"  
  
"Look around you Princess," yelled Link back at her, "What do you see around you?" "Its water; this," he said pointing out at the sea, "this was once the great land of Hyrule buried by the Goddesses themselves, to save it from Ganondorf power!"  
  
Everybody went silence, including the crying princess, even Link who was now shocked at himself for getting so angry, he's never really yelled at anyone before in his life." Zelda stared at him tears now streaming down her face, then she walked over to him and slapped him full in the face, "Never talk to me that way again," and turned on her heels and walked back down to her room, where she locked the door and cried even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, another short chapter, I swear, I will make the next one longer I really do I really will trust me! So anyways what'd you think? Was this any good, Tell me please what you think about, and please be nice to me! 


	5. The Memory Box

Chapter 5: The Memory Box  
  
Zelda laid on the bed in the room, crying into her pillow, what Link said to her hurt so much, he's never talked to her that way before, she hated him for the way that she felt right now.  
  
A knocking came at the door  
  
"Go away Link!" said Zelda  
  
"Tet.Zelda I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry.  
  
"Go away!" she yelled at him.  
  
There was a sigh heard at the door, and footsteps receding up the steps.  
  
She sat up and wiped her eyes, she was sick of crying, "I cry about everything," she thought, and she hated it when she did.  
  
Then she looked about the room, none of it was familiar to her, she had no idea whose room this was but it wasn't hers.  
  
She stood up and walk around the room, there was a small desk in the corner of the room, and she walked over to it,  
  
There was a bunch of envelopes and letter spread over the desk, she searched through the drawers of the desk and there really wasn't much in them, papers, maps, and a few rubies, until she opened the bottom drawer of the desk; inside sat a small wooden box with flowers on it, and a golden lock on it.  
  
Zelda curiously took out the box and examed it.  
  
"It needs a key," she whispered  
  
She began looking around the room again, and she couldn't think of where it was, then something caught her eye, over her bed there was a small ledge, and a looped piece of brown string.  
  
She looked at the string questionably; so she walked over and then stood on the bed, and grabbed the string and tugged it down, a small golden key swung at the bottom of the necklace.  
  
"This is it," she said, grabbing the key tightly in her hand and walking over to the box, and sticking it in the keyhole, the lock opened with a click.  
  
Zelda took the key out of the lock and then opened the lid of the box.  
  
It side were a few items scattered about the box, a few picture things, and a few items of paper were all that were in there.  
  
Zelda began to examine the items inside, she pulled out on of the pictures, it was of Link and another girl on an island somewhere, the girl was shorter then she had blond hair, and a blue dress there were also seagulls around them.  
  
She turned the photo over and there were writing on the back, all that it said was  
  
Link and Aryll on Outset Island  
  
She examed the picture for a few moments and then tossed it a side.  
  
She was about to look through the box again when all these pictures began flashing through her head.  
  
******Flashback*******  
  
A young girl was hugging Link on the island, tears streaming down her eyes, as Link hugs her back.  
  
"Big brother please don't go!" she said "You've just gotten back, please don't leave again."  
  
Link smiled at the girl "Aryll," he said, "I'd never leave you, I'm always with you, but right now I really need to go with Tetra, I have to keep a promise to a friend of mine that died saying Tetra's and my life."  
  
Aryll let go of Link and looked down at the sand,  
  
"Now I need you to be a big girl for me and take care of Grandma, and I'll write to you all the time, do you understand me?"  
  
She said nothing but silently nodded.  
  
Link smiled and kissed her forehead, "don't worry I promise I'll be back soon, Ok, so don't worry, promise me."  
  
"I promise big brother," and she hugged him again.  
  
He smiled at her, and hugged her back, then he collected his bag that had all of his belongings in it, and then he headed for Tetra's ship.  
  
When he got along the side of the ship there stood Tetra.  
  
"Is she ok?" Tetra asked  
  
"Yeah," said Link with a sigh, "she doesn't want me to go, but I told her that I had to."  
  
"Link," said Tetra, "you don't have to go, if your sister is that worried about it then."  
  
"No," said Link, "I have to go, I made a promise to a friend, and that promise was to live, and I really think this is something I need to do."  
  
Tetra nodded,  
  
Link began heading towards the ship  
  
"Wait big brother!" shouted Aryll  
  
Link and Tetra both stop and saw Link sister running up towards him.  
  
"Here," she said handing them both pictures,  
  
"What this for?" asked Link looking at the picture,  
  
"It's so you'll never forget me."  
  
Link hugged his big sister, "I could never forget you," said Link, "Now be a good girl while I'm gone and take care of Grandma."  
  
"I will." Said Aryll  
  
The walked on to the ship and as they were sailing away Aryll stood on the dock and waved to her brother goodbye.  
  
*********End Flashback*************  
  
Zelda looked at the picture again, and felt a small tear slide down her check. She felt so bad for Link and his sister; she began looking at the other things in the box that lay before her.  
  
There where a few letter in the box that where from Link when he'd travel by himself, telling here where he was and that he was safe.  
  
She put those letters aside and found a letter that was from Link sister to her.  
  
She opened the blue envelope and unfolded the letter, it read:  
  
Dear Tetra,  
  
Hello, how are you, I hope your not giving my brother a hard time, but then again don't go to easy on him, (evil smile) anyways, I just um well wrote to tell you that I think yours and my brother journey and a very courageous one, I think your both very brave to do this and I glad that your working together, and also don't think to harshly on what my brother does sometimes he can be very ditzy sometimes, but one thing I do know is that my brother cares for you a lot and I think he's wroth the pain in the neck he is. Well I think I ramble on to long in this letter and I better let you get back to your duties. Thanks for taking the time to read this.  
  
Aryll  
  
Zelda looked at the letter that she held in her hands, from Link sister.  
  
She placed the letter back down and sighed, when another memory popped into her head.  
  
********Flashback**********  
  
Tetra was sitting on the beach of Outset Island she was alone and looking out at the sea when Aryll came up to her.  
  
"Hello Tetra,"  
  
Tetra jumped at the sound of her name, "Oh hi Aryll" she replied  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Aryll replied, "I just saw you over her by your self, and I though you would want some company,"  
  
"Oh I was just thinking," said Tetra  
  
"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting you."  
  
"No," said Tetra, "That's ok sit"  
  
"Thanks," said Aryll, They where both silence and staring out into the water  
  
Tetra was the first to talk, "So where's your brother?"  
  
"Hanging out with your pirates I think."  
  
"Oh really," said Tetra,  
  
"Yeah," said Aryll, "there getting there buts kicked by him,"  
  
Tetra began laughing, "Sounds like Link,"  
  
Aryll smiled, "You seem to know Link pure good,"  
  
Tetra blushed a little, "W-What do you mean,"  
  
Aryll smiled again, "Well I don't, It's just that because you've hung out with him it seem like you know him so well that he could be your bo."  
  
"Don't say it," said a blushing Tetra interrupting Aryll,  
  
Her smile stayed on her face, "Alright, Alright," said Aryll "I just though."  
  
"Enough thinking." Said Tetra,  
  
"Alright, but I do have one thing to say, even though you say it isn't so I still think it's true." And with that she began to walk back to her house.  
  
*********End of Flashback*************  
  
Zelda was all confused, all of these memories, all of these people, she wasn't sure what to think about it.  
  
She stood up from the desk, her head was pounding and she couldn't understand what to think about all of this, all the memories and feeling these memories brought her.  
  
A knocking at her door snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"W.Who is it?" asked Zelda  
  
"Tet.Zelda, it's me Link"  
  
She stood up from her bed and straitened out her dress and proceeded to the door and opened it.  
  
Link stood at the door; "What do you want?" asked Zelda  
  
"I guess I came here to apologize to you," said Link "I didn't really mean those things I said."  
  
"Fine," said Zelda, "You're forgiven."  
  
"Huh?" asked Link "That's it, I'm just forgiven?"  
  
"Actually," began Zelda  
  
"I had to say something didn't I,"  
  
She laughed, "I need you're help,"  
  
"With what," asked Link  
  
"With my memories,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everybody, what'd you think I don't really know if this chapter is that good, I wrote it when I had nothing to do and I had to end it in a hurry, sorry if you hate the ending of this chapter tell me and I'll re-write this chapter a different way. Thank for all your great reviews, I love seeing that I have reviews! 


	6. Memory Lane

Chapter 6: Memory Lane  
  
Zelda and Link sat in her room, at her desk, looking over the contents of the items that were in the box.  
  
"Zelda what is all of this stuff?" said Link  
  
"I don't know I found this box, when I was looking though this desk and I need your help.  
  
"With what my I ask." Asked Link  
  
"Well.," began Zelda "I've been haven flashbacks from these items pictures in my head about and island an a little girl blond hair looks like you."  
  
"Aryll?" said Link, "you remember my sister?"  
  
"She's your sister?" said Tetra,  
  
"Yeah," said Link,  
  
"And then there's and elderly woman that also means a lot to you."  
  
"Yeah, that's my Grandmother,"  
  
"Yeah," said Zelda, "She.your sister, she was upset your leaving to go on an adventure with some girl, and she was worried about you, and everything."  
  
"Yeah," said Link "she was really upset she didn't want us to go."  
  
"Us?" asked Zelda  
  
"Yeah," said Link clasping Zelda hands in his, "You're the girl in your memories, your Tetra leader of this very pirate ship that where sailing on,"  
  
"Link," said a crying Zelda, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Tetra, I'm your wife Zelda, this Tetra, must be some girl that was in your past but I know I not that girl, why do you keep bring her up?"  
  
"But you are that girl!" said Link "and that girl is you and that girl is the one that I'm." Link stopped  
  
"You're what?" asked Zelda  
  
"T.That doesn't matter, but Zelda you have to remember who you truly are,"  
  
"This is who I truly am," said Zelda  
  
"Really?" asked Link  
  
"Yeah really," said Zelda  
  
"Then who is this," said Link walking over to her desk and taking a picture off of her desk, "Who is the girl in this picture?"  
  
Zelda took the picture from Link's hand, and looked it over, in the picture there was a girl about five years old and her mother standing on this very large ship.  
  
Zelda stood quite for a moment looking over the picture, the looked blankly at Link, "I have no idea who these people are,"  
  
"Tet.Zelda you have no idea!"  
  
"I told you no!" yelled Zelda  
  
"Zelda that is your mother," said Link  
  
"W.What?" said Zelda  
  
"Zelda that is your mother, you the young girl standing next to her," said Link  
  
"M.my mother?" said Zelda  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"T.Th.That's impossible," said Zelda  
  
"Why?" asked Link  
  
"Because my m.mother is dead." Whispered Zelda  
  
"What?" asked Link  
  
"My mother is dead," yelled Zelda crying  
  
Link remained silent,  
  
"I never even knew her," said Zelda, "She died when I was born, I never even knew her, so how could that be me in that picture?  
  
"I..I.I don't know" said Link  
  
"Then your wrong that's not me you're wrong!" yelled Zelda  
  
"Zelda." began Link  
  
"Just get out of my room," yelled Zelda  
  
"Fine," said Link, and he got up from his chair and left the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Zelda ran and collapsed on her bed and began crying,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey everybody, I am so so so so sorry it took me forever to update on this story I've had the worst writes block in my life, I hated it I was racking my brain trying to write this chapter, and I know that Link and Zelda have been fighting a lot in this story but I promise the next chapter will be fill with an apologizing and even a date. We'll find out more about that in the next chapter, anyways read and review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Trying to Understand

Chapter 7: Trying to Understand  
  
(Just to let you know that they are docked at Windfall after Zelda started freaking out on the ship saying she didn't know anyone.)  
  
Link stood at Zelda's room door it killed him to see her like this, she didn't even know who she was or I guess who she used to be, what if she was going to be stuck this way what if the person he knew was never coming back. How would that affect everyone, her men, him, and herself?  
  
These thought ponder throughout Link's head, how were things going to get better how were things going to go back to the way we were.  
  
Link looked at Zelda's door; he walked down to the lower decks of the ship and down to were all of the men of Tetra's ship slept, all the men were sitting at the table playing cards, when they saw Link coming down the steps that jumped up.  
  
"Link how Tetra is what was wrong with her early?" said Gonzo  
  
"She wasn't feeling good," said Link, "She went to lay down,"  
  
"Oh," said Gonzo turning back to the cards.  
  
Link walked over to the other side of the room, and trought the door, were all of the men slept, and he walked over to his cot and lay down.  
  
Link head pounded with thoughts about Tet...Zelda, who ever, all those things she had a few picture things, and a few items of paper letters from Aryll, and her Grandmother and other things, losing her memory was probable something that was going to be hard to get back but it was something that he was going to have to help her get back.  
  
With that Link sat up, "If she can't remember on her own, then I'm going to have to help her get her memory back."  
  
Link pulled out a small chest of items from under his cot and there was a bottle of grandma's soup.  
  
He felt the bottle in his hand, and it was still warm, with that Link smiled, he dumped all the items from the chest into another box that was there and placed the bottle inside, including two boles and some bread that was surprisingly still soft.  
  
Link smiled, and pushed the box back under the cot then grabbed a small blanket out from under his cot he walked out of the room with both of them in his arms.  
  
He walked past Gonzo and the rest of the men still playing cards, he walked pass them quickly trying not to get any attention from them, but loud mouth Gonzo spoke up.  
  
"Going somewhere Link?" said Gonzo  
  
"Just going for a walk," said Link  
  
"See you later then," said Gonzo  
  
Link just shook his head and continued walking, he walked up to Zelda door and pause for a moment, looking at the door, was she still going to be mad at him, wasn't she what was he going to say to her.  
  
"Well here goes," said Link and he knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Zelda  
  
"Tet...Zelda, it me,"  
  
Link heard a gasped within and the door swung open and Zelda stood there.  
  
"Um...Link what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk and maybe a dinner." He said holding up the box  
  
She smiled, "Sure" and with that she duck back into her room grabbed a small coat from her closet and shut the door of her room  
  
"Let go," she said linking her arms with Link's  
  
The walked off of the ship and around the town of Windfall not many people were outside this late at night. Zelda rested her head on Link shoulder and she had her eyes closed.  
  
Link looked at the beautiful girl on his should, he knew that Tetra meant something to him but he wasn't sure that this new Tetra or Zelda wasn't for him.  
  
They walked for a while till they reached the beach, then Link unlinked his are with Tetra's and spread the blanked down on the ground.  
  
Link sat down on it and then Zelda joined him, they sat there for sometime not really saying anything, but just enjoying the scenery.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Link  
  
"Very hungry," she said with a smile.  
  
"Good because I brought your favorite food," said Link pulling out two boles and the bottle full of soup, then he poured it into Zelda bole and handed it to her.  
  
"Soup?" said Zelda, "Where's the spoons?"  
  
"Well with this soup you use your hands," said Link bringing the bole up to his lips and sipping it slowly.  
  
"Well I really like a spoon but if I must." Said Zelda and she began drinking it, she couldn't believe how good that soup tasted.  
  
"This is great who made it?"  
  
"My grandmother." Said Link  
  
"Your grandmother means a lot to you doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, so does your sister...um...Aryll isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Yeah, I'm remembering all these things I'm not sure that I really know or want to know but these one thing that I do know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure if these are just from my memories or the memories I'm remembering, but there's one thing that I'm sure of..."  
  
"What."  
  
"This..." Said Zelda, and she placed a kiss on Link's lips.  
  


* * *

  
Alright I know that I'm ending this at a good part but I thought I'd give you a cliffhanger But I'll update sooner then I've done before what's it been 5 months really that long before I updated this one, sorry, but I promise on everything I own I'll update sooner then that! Well read and review and tell me what you think! 


	8. Shocked

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but please read and review.  
  
Chapter 8: Shocked  
  
Link pulled away from Zelda and looked at her with pure shock.  
  
"Link what's wrong?"  
  
"Tet...Zelda what was that?" asked Link  
  
"I don't know but something inside of me is tell me that I love you, but it doesn't feel like my feelings...its...its..."  
  
"Link!" yelled someone from the hill.  
  
Link looked up and Gonzo was standing on the hill.  
  
Link stood up and yelled, "What is it Gonzo?"

"We've gotta go," said Gonzo  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Well the people of this village learn that there were pirates on this island and they started freaking out and if we don't get out of there soon we'll get arrested."  
  
"Alright coming," said Link.  
  
Link turned around and she had a look of pure fear in her eyes.  
  
"Zelda what is it?" asked Link  
  
"Pir...Pirates?" she asked "Your a pirate?"  
  
"Well, yes," began Link as he reached out to grab her hand "But..."  
  
"Don't touch me!" yelled Zelda  
  
"Zelda..."  
  
"Don't leave me alone!" she yelled running away from Link  
  
"Zelda wait!" yelled Link taking off after her.  
  
Zelda ran as fast as she could from Link and Link was trying to catch her.  
  
"Zelda please stop." Yelled Link  
  
"Go Link get away from me!"  
  
Tetra ran to the grassy edge of the island (Like area where you learn the day/night song but its higher up and the water is deeper) and stood on the edge realizing that she had no were else to run to.  
  
"Tet...Zelda why are you doing this."  
  
"You're a pirate, your evil how can my husband a thing of evil without me know it?"  
  
"A thing of evil?" asked Link  
  
"Just go away!" she yell and with that she turned around not relizing where she was standing at and slipped and fell over the cliff.  
  
"ZELDA!" yelled Link looking over the edge as Tetra fell into the water.  
  
With out even thinking Link jumped off the cliff and into the water.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone what did you think. I know it's no much but its something I thought I need to write for you. Sorry So Short! Read and Review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	9. Zelda in Trouble

Chapter 9: Zelda in Trouble  
  
Link's body made a hard splash into the water. He dove down deeper and deeper into the water looking for Tetra's body.  
  
Suddenly he saw her, she was slowly sinking deeper and deeper.  
  
Link franticly began swimming forward trying to get to her.  
  
Suddenly with one quick grab Link snatched up Tetra limp body and began his way to the surface.  
  
His lungs burned, he was running out of air and time and the current was turning against him.  
  
Link looked upwards he was still a few feat from the surface.  
  
'I'm not going to make it...' thought Link.

Tetra's body weighed heavy on Link arm and Link felt himself growing weak. Suddenly Link couldn't swim no more and he blacked out...  
  
(A Few Hours Later)  
  
Link eyes opened and he looked around him  
  
'Am I dead?'  
  
Link sat up and began to cough up water.  
  
'Nope if I was dead I wouldn't hurt this bad'  
  
"Link!" he heard someone yell.  
  
Link looked around him and all the pirates stood around him.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Link  
  
"Well," said Niko "we were waiting for you and Miss Tetra to return when we sent Gonzo out to get you two and when you took forever to come back we went out to find you...that's when we saw you floating in the water a few feet away from shore."  
  
"...and?" asked Link  
  
"Well we all went out there and we rescued you...you've have been out for the longest time."  
  
"Were Tetra?" asked Link  
  
All the men were silence.  
  
"What?" asked Link  
  
"Well and see." Said Niko  
  
They helped Link to his feet and they began walking towards the ship.  
  
(On board the ship)  
  
Niko led Link down to Tetra's room and pushed open the door.  
  
Link entered the room to find Gonzo at the bed crying.  
  
Link looked over at Tetra's body on the bed she was in worse shape then he was.  
  
"Tetra..." whispered Link  
  
"We'll leave you alone..." said Niko dragging a hysterical Gonzo out of the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
Link looked at Tetra and knelt by the bed.  
  
"Tetra...I'm sorry all of this is my fault..." said Link "Please wake up...please..."  
  
He laid his head on Tetra's bed and felt Tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
"Please..." whispered Link  
  
There was silence for a few moments and then suddenly...  
  
"Link?" said a voice  
  
  
  
Alright everyone another cliff hanger! Sorry but there so fun to do! I hoped you liked this chapter and these one or two more chapters left. So Read and Review and tell me what you think! Please!


	10. You remember?

Chapter 10: You remember?

Link looked up from his arms and saw Tetra was sitting and with a confused look on her face.

"Tetra?"

"Yeah who else would I be?" asked an annoyed Tetra "Why am I soak and wet?"

"Oh my gods Tetra you're alive!" said Link throwing his arms around her in a hug.

"Link what are you talking about?"

Link looked at he shocked "You...you don't remember anything?"

"Remember what...Link I have no idea what you are talking about."

Link took a deep breath and began to speak

"Well Tetra you not going to believe this but...about three or four days ago we where stuck in the middle of a huge storm...wind was blowing the ship was shaking everything was hectic."

"Ok..." said Tetra

"You were at the top of the crows nest and a giant wave hit the side of the ship and you were thrown off."

The gasped

"You landed on a pile of cloths that were lying on deck and knocked out...Gonzo carried you down to you room and you were out for hours maybe a whole day...I really can't remember...but when you woke up you weren't yourself."

"I wasn't myself?" said Tetra "Link what are you talking about...if I wasn't myself then who what I."

"You though you were Princess Zelda...and that we were married."

"I did..."

"Yeah and you went all hysterical on the men..."

"Oh my gods, what did you tell them?"

"I just told them you weren't feeling well and I tried to keep you in your room most of the time...but it didn't work to well."

"Oh Link..." said Tetra

"And the reason you wet is because...we I took you out to get away and we sat down and I gave you some of my grandmother's soup and we sat and talked and..."

"And what?" asked Tetra

"You kissed me..."

Tetra cheeks began to grow bright red as Link continued.

"Then Gonzo came buy and told use that we where leaving and you freaked out when you heard the word pirates...and ran to the edge of a cliff and fell over into the water...I jumped in after you and then the next thing I know I'm on the beach with all your men stand over me how lucky we are that Gonzo found us...and so I ran to the ship and found you lying here...and well now you know the rest."

Tetra stood there with a shocked look on her face she couldn't believe all she was hearing everything Link told her...she couldn't believe it.

"Link...I...I...don't know what to say..."

Link smiled "You don't have to say anything...I'm just glad you safe..."

Tetra smiled she was so lucky to have someone like Link looking out for her.

"Tetra there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Tetra...I...I...I...

Suddenly the door flew open and all of Tetra's men came running in all talking at once.

Tetra clasped her hand over her ears.

"Please stop my head is swimming enough as it is."

They all apologized and began to talk to Tetra.

Link smiled at Tetra she was back to normal alright...

With that Link walked out of her room and up the stairs to the deck.

* * *

Alright everyone what did you think? I really hope you liked this chapter...well there's one more chapter left...but for now please review! Thanks!


	11. I Love You

Chapter 11: I Love You

Tetra finally got all of the pirates to leave her room and she looked around and realizes that Link was gone.

Tetra left her room and walked up onto the deck and looked around for Link.

Suddenly she saw his green hat poking over the top of the crows nest.

She smiled and climbed the latter and joined Link at the top.

"Hey what'd ya doing here?" asked Tetra

Link turned around as saw Tetra standing behind him.

"Oh hey Tetra I didn't even hear you."

"Yeah...so why'd you leave?"

"What do you mean?" asked Link

"You know what I mean..." said Tetra "You were about to tell me something and then you left when all my men came into the room."

"Oh well...I really wasn't going to say anything..."

"You know you really suck at lying."

He smiled

"Maybe I was going to say something but it doesn't matter now."

"Link I'm going to get it out of you one way or another."

Link smiled and sighed

"Tetra it doesn't matter now."

"How's about if I guess what you were going to say and if I get it right you have to tell me." Asked Tetra

"Alright." Said Link

Tetra leaned up against the edge of the crows nest and sighed.

"Um...you want to go home?" asked Tetra

He smiled "If I wanted to do that I would have taken my own ship by now and left."

She smiled "Yeah...um...is it something between you and the men or me and you."

"Me and you."

"Well..." she smiled moving closer to Link "Is it this."

She leaned over and kissed Link.

Link blushed

Tetra pulled away and smiled

"Yeah." Whispered Link

"What?"

"I...I...Love You Tetra"

Link wrapped his arm around Tetra's waist pulling her closer to him.

She sighed laying her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"I love you too."

They stayed in that spot watching the sun rising in the sky.

Alright everyone that the end! What did you think? Did you like it? Do you want a sequel? Give me some ideas and I'll see what I can do! But for now Review and tell me what you think! Sorry so short!


End file.
